Un rêve d'espoir
by Tenshimizu
Summary: Un rêve revient toujours, il le hante jusqu'a se qu'il en comprenne le sens.


Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Naruto

Note : j'ai écrit cette fic en un quart d'heure. C'est la cause d'un défi que je me suis lancé. ( Savoir si je savais pondre directement une fic avec un sujet donné au hasard.

Note 2: Cela se passe peu après le départ de Sasuke

Un rêve d'espoir

Cela fait un moment qu'il se réveillait tous les matins en sueur, le corps tremblent, les idées à la dérive ainsi que le regard dans le vagues. Chaque fois c'était pareil. Chaque soir se maudit rêve revenait. Un rêve qui lui enlevait toutes les illusions dans lesquels il s'était bercé avec les années. Soupirant le jeune homme se lève, comme toujours il a du mal à marcher.

Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre il se dit une fois de plus que cela fait vide, un peu comme son existence enfin non lui n'est pas vide au contraire il a même colocataire, au départ avec de l'humour il lui demandait du loyer mais finalement cela n'enlever pas le poids qu'il avait sûr les épaules, cela l'alourdissais car encore une fois on ne le regardait pas, on ne le reconnaissait pas…pas plus qu'avant. Même ceux qu'il appelait famille ne le reconnaissait pas.

Sakura lui disaient lui faire confiance mais pourtant elle semblait de plus en plus distante, pas qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, après tout il était inintéressant enfin c'était ce qu'on lui disait souvent. Sakura était devenue très forte elle n'avait plus besoin de son aide, en plus il avait failli à sa promesse, d'après les autres elle ne lui en voulait pas mais lui n'en était pas si sûre il connaissait Sakura et elle n'avait jamais été aussi distante depuis l'unification de l'équipe 7.

Et Kakashi était-il au courant ? Peut-être en tout cas il devait se douter de quelque chose.

_Peut-être que l'Hokage la mis au courrant mais je pense plutôt qu'il la découvert lui même. Ce secret est assez difficiles a caché puisque j'en porte la marque tous les jours._

Un secret qu'il avait sûrement trahis lors de sa rencontre avec Zabuza et Haku, le maître a dit qu'il était fière de lui mais en vérité il croit qu'il a peur de lui. Pourquoi il pense quelque chose de si horrible ? Car il le regarde souvent, surtout à l'entraînement.

Et le professeur Iruka qu'il connaît depuis des année, de lui aussi il a peur car il est au courrant, il a peur qu'un jour il fasse quelque chose de déplacer et qu'il en vienne à le détester.

Il a souvent l'impression de ne pas s'en faire, de ne pas se soucier du regard des autres mais cela est faux, il croit qu'il est celui qui en est le plus prisonnier. Puis dans l'équipe il y a aussi Sasuke, il eut beaucoup de mal à le considérer comme un membre de sa petite famille. Mais cela c'est fait progressivement au départ ce n'était qu'un simple rivale, puis il a vu que lui aussi il avait beaucoup de douleur en lui, peut-être plus que lui… Il ne sait pas mais en tout cas il avait arrêté de le mépriser puis il est devenu un ami, un ami précieux.

Depuis quelque temps il fait se rêve, un rêve assez douloureux car il sait qu'il n'est pas réalisable. Il s'assied sur son fauteuil.

_Mince_ pense t-il en voyant qu'il se rendort et ne trouve pas cela étonnant comme toujours il est 3 heures du matin, il soupir en s'endormant car il sait a l'avance qu'il va encore se réveiller au moins 3 fois, 3 fois a encore faire se rêve.

* * *

Se rêve…Où Iruka l'accueil tous les jours avec le sourire pour aller manger un bol de ramen. Ensuite un rire retentit et Kakashi se présente et lui ébouriffe les cheveux alors qu'il sourit derrière son masque il s'assied pour lui aussi prendre un bol de ramen. Peu après Sakura rentre le sourire aux lèvres avec une de ses amies, le salue en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue et vient s'asseoir avec son amie en face de lui. Le dernier qui rentre est Sasuke il a un légers sourire. 

- Alors Dobe encore de manger des ramens ? Lui aussi il s'assied pour prendre un bol.

- Tu sais Naruto c'est bien qu'il soit là il te protège. Dit avec un sourire Iruka

Naruto sourit à son professeur puis caresse le gros renard qui se trouve tout près de lui.

- Oui tu as de la chance d'avoir Kyubi.

- Je ne crois pas. Répond un peu tristement le blond

- Pourquoi ? Demande la jeune fille. Il est adorable

- Euh…

- T'as de la chance dobe sans lui y longtemps que tu serais sûrement mort à foncer tête baissée.

- Quand même soupir t-il

- Naruto tu as quelque chose a nous dire ? demande Iruka

Le jeune homme acquiesce doucement, le renard pose sa tête sur ses genoux suppliant

- Kyubi est une partie de moi-même.

- Même si on dit t-elle même Maître tel animal je crois que tu exagère un peu dit le professeur.

- NON ! Vous ne comprenez pas Kyubi est une partie de moi, il est en moi ! Regarder !

Le renard disparu alors qu'un cercle se formait sur le ventre du blond, des traces de moustaches sur ses joues. Les autres ne lui disent rien ils se contentent de sourire comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Naruto leur sourit en retour soulager il avait mis beaucoup de temps a accepter qu'il pouvait abriter un monstre mais curieusement il s'y était petit à petit attachée a lui.

* * *

Une fois de plus Naruto se réveille. Encore une fois il se sent mal, pourtant le rêve a un peu différent peut-être parce qu'il a enfin accepter qu'il n'y aurait pas de Naruto sans Kyubi ou alors c'est aussi peut-être qu'il ait accepter que quelque part ce n'était qu'un rêve d'espoir…oui c'était cela juste un rêve qu'il serait peut-être un jour accepter par les siens. 

Owari


End file.
